Mi lista de cosas imposibles
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Cuando Suki conoce a Asami las cosas se tornan peligrosas. ASUKI (mi nuevo ship OTP crack xD)
1. Que te enamores de mi

**_Bueno es raro, pero este ultra crack ship surguió en un juego de Rol donde yo era Suki y una chica (Korralicious) era Asami...y bueno, se la quité a Iroh II y la volví gay xD, así que esto resultó de eso_**

**_Disclaimer: LOK y ATLA_**

**_ Advertencias: FEMSLASH, si no te gusta no me hago cargo de que lo leas y si comentas odiosamente no te prestaré atención :D nada, de nada, perra_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Mi lista de deseos imposibles<span>_**

**_Primero: Que se enamore de mi_**

Una vez más como siempre, Suki se levantó sola en la cama a la mitad de la noche.

Una vez más como siempre lloraba, porque no pudo aguantar sus ganas y pasó la tarde en casa de esa chica de la república, Asami Sato.

Sí, tuvieron relaciones sexuales, dicha cosa solo causó más problemas, ya que sabía que para ella probablemente era solo un juego por más que ella no lo era para nada a su parecer. Tuvo que irse temprano a su propia casa, ni bien oscureciera porque no quería ver al novio de Asami, a Iroh, simplemente no podía verle a los ojos.

Así que claro que no, no se quedó y apenas llegó a su casa y se tiró a dormir. No le importó estar casi sin ropa, solo comenzó a llorar hasta caer dormida. Sabía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal, muy mal pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Porque cuando Asami la miraba con esa mirada que tenía ella ya no tenía resistencia alguna, cuando le acariciaba la mejilla, perdía la razón, y mandaba todo al demonio por esa chica, siempre así, siempre era así con ella.

Siempre cumplía sus caprichos, aunque le destrozara porque no era correspondida, eso era lo que pensaba. Ya estaba muy cansada de ilusionarse para que al segundo de besarla vaya a os brazos de Iroh II, así que solo ignoraba eso porque nada podía hacer…

Así que bajo la lluvia y todo corrió a su casa, no la despertó, no quería que le siga, suerte que un no sabía dónde quedaba su casa, nadie lo sabía, por eso era seguro esconderse allí.

Ya no podía más, mañana reuniría fuerza para poder terminar todo lo que tenía con ella así podría olvidarle.

Aunque sea lo intentaría

* * *

><p>Pero no pudo.<p>

—Deberías de haberte quedado… sabes que siempre eres bienvenida a hacerlo—Le decía Asami cubriéndola con una manta. De alguna forma llegó a saber dónde estaba su casa… ¿Cómo lo hizo? Nunca lo sabría.

—Sí, por ti, pero no por Iroh II—Murmuró con asco con el nombre del chico, pero de forma tan baja que no fue escuchada.

—… ¿Qué?

—Nada

—Suki…

—No es nada… ¿Vale?

Se había despertado con la chica al lado acariciándole la cabeza y tomando café.

Al parecer tuvo fiebre toda la noche y la otra se coló por su casa y le terminó curando, porque al parecer la lluvia le hizo pescar un resfriado y de alguna forma sentía que era su culpa.

Le puso un paño húmedo frío en la frente y le dejó la medicina para que tomase y mejorase.

—Tómala, yo iré a comprar las cosas para el desayuno y el almuerzo—Dijo y salió dejándole en la cama.

_Estoy tan jodida…., _Se dijo a si misma, _ Tan…Tan jodida_

Luego de suspirar varias veces hasta reunir fuerzas, se levantó y tratando de no tropezar tanto, se fue a la cocina, mareada, pero pudo por suerte llegar con dificultad. Y se puso la media colita en el cabello como siempre.

En ropa interior, pero solo las bragas, sin importarle nada abrió la heladera.

Tomaría algo por lo menos así el calor se le bajaría el calor que tenía.

Mientras tomaba algo, y lloraba sin darse cuenta, de que llegó Asami.

—Muy bien, hay un poco de pollo al curry calentito, y arroz dulce con leche para la comida de hoy—Anunció y se fue a dejar las cosas a la heladera.

Cuando vio a Suki así, allí sentada, no pudo y se le acercó. No dudó en abrazarle, suerte que estaba sentada en la punta de la silla por lo que pudo sentarse detrás y rodearle con los brazos.

Le besó la mejilla y sintió que estaba húmeda, y sabía a sal.

—¿Suki?—Le preguntó—¿Suki mi amor estás llorando?

Quiso decir algo más pero la chica se levantó para huir, pero se mareó muy fuerte y casi cae, de no ser porque la otra era rápida y le abrazó.

Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que Asami solo quería besarlas.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó pero la atención de Suki estaba muy lejos de ella—Hey—le llamó— Mírame— Tomó su cara para que le mire ya que sola no lo iba a hacer.

Cuando lo hizo su cara mostró mucho dolor—Ven—Le dijo y la llevó a la cama.

Se acostó y le hizo acostarse a su lado, enfrentadas de lado mirándose a la cara.

—Suki… ¿Qué pasa querida?—Volvió a preguntar.

La chica ya estaba despeinada de las caricias de la otra. Le tomó un tiempo lograr hablar.

—No puedo decírtelo…

—Suki

—Asami… va en serio

—Igual yo mi amor

Pensó en que no quería que le diga así.

_DEJA YA DE ILUSIONARME_

Suspiró tratando de calmarse.

—Es que …ya no quiero más Asami, ya no puedo seguir siendo tu segundo plato, la opción que tomas cuando Iroh II no te presta atención—Se apartó de ella— Ya no…tú eres de Iroh II y yo solo soy el premio de consuelo

Asami se sorprendió no podía creer que pensara eso.

—Suki

—No, Suki nada

—Sí, y es que llegué hoy, no para acosarte o molestarte con mi presencia, sino porque no podía dejarte sin saber que…—tomó aire para seguir— que terminé con él ayer apenas llegó…Suki, yo tampoco quiero estar más sin ti.

—Ya lo sabía le escogerías a él

Al parecer no le escuchó nada de nada.

—No Suki…

—Y siempre pensé que lo harías rápido…

—Suki…

—Pero te tomaste tu tiempo, haciendo que me sintiera ilusionada…

—Suki

—Cosa que también me sorprendió…supongo que nunca llegaré a ser suficiente para ti.

—¡SUKI!

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Se asustó por el grito de golpe, y vio la mirada seductora que tenía la otra.

—¡TE AMO!

—¡¿EH?!

_Pero… ¿Qué?_

—SÍ, TE AMO Y AHORA SOY SOLO TUYA—Se dio cuenta que gritaba aun así que carraspeó y dejó de gritar así— Así que acepta ser por favor mi novia, porque ya no quiero que creas que no soy tuya.

Suki solo se quedó callada

_¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo esa chica? ¿Estaba loca?_

_Tendría que ser la fiebre que le estaba causando alucinaciones locas._

—¿Eh?—No terminaba de entender

—Eres imposible, ¿Lo sabes?—Le dijo y la tomó de las mejillas para besarle con mucho cariño— Y muy adorable, por eso te quiero—Le abrazó dejando que hundiera su cabeza en su hombro.

—Y porque te amo quiero que seas mi novia—Le repitió—Di que si—Le rogó con su mejor carita de súplica muy tierna.

Y eso hizo llorar a la otra más fuerte aún.

—Oh no…mi amor no llores por favor—Le pidió, besando sus mejillas para quitar esas lindas lágrimas.

—No te preocupes es de felicidad.

—¿YYYYY?—Se desesperó la mujer— ¿Qué dices?

—Sí mi amor—Sonrió y le besó con cariño sin ahorrarse ni un chupón o mordida de labios—Sí sí—Dos besos castos tiernos—Obviamente sí—Y le llenó de cortos y tiernos besos por toda la cara, Asami solo se dedicó a sonreír

Así comenzó una larga historia entre ellas.


	2. Besos, sonrisas y colgantes

**_Segundo: Beso, Sonrisas y Colgantes, me gustaría ser la culpables de esas cosas en ti_**

Cuando Suki miraba a los ojos de Asami mientras esa estaba distraída se quedaba perdida en ellos, en esa laguna clara. La otra simplemente no lo notaba, no hasta hoy que se quedó mirando hacia un pergamino hasta que encontró que sus ojos estaban pegados en ella.

Guardó el pergamino y se acercó a ella. Así volteó y Suki se sintió descubierta y enrojeció

—Preciosa… ¿Qué se supone que miras tan interesada?—Le preguntó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

La chica tragó nerviosa, y negó con la cabeza como diciendo que no era nada de nada.

Pero la otra era perspicaz y por ello la abrazó más fuerte y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente.

Chupando ese labio inferior que le traía mal, mordiéndole, así simplemente las cosas se tornaron más…apasionadas como el beso.

Y de la misma forma que comenzaron, de golpe, ya se encontraban tanteando las ropas ajenas quitándolas sin importarles rasgar algunas en el proceso, también la arrastró a Suki tropezándose por toda la casa hasta su habitación y tirándola a la cama

—Oh mi amor…no sabes cómo me pones—Sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan seductora y depredadora que sabía que le esperaba de todo.

Así al quedar en ropa interior encontró que llevaba una bastante erótica, lencería de la más cara, fina y sexi que jamás en su vida vio ni en los mejores locales de ropa femenina.

—Wow, estabas preparada

—Lo sé, pensé en darte una sorpresa luego del desayuno…pero no puedo, no con esa carita—Le dijo mordiendo su labio

—Oh madre mía… A la cama…ahora Asami—Y la nombrada sin perder tiempo se metió allí

Y comenzaron una nueva rondas de besos voraces.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminaron, ella se quedó acostada junto a la otra.<p>

Asami acariciaba la espalda de la otra, con cariño y delicadeza.

La chica estaba cálida, además de espaldas podía ver su silueta, era tan sexi esa mujer…tan linda, sus curvas la tenían loca, y le había llenado de mordidas y chupones por ello.

No se arrepentía, porque así marcaba un gran " _ESTA CHICA ES MÍA, TE ACERCAS Y TE MATO" _Algo así, tan suave como eso.

Además de que le encantaba la cara de incomodidad que tenía Sokka, Mako o Iroh cuando veían eso.

Pero poco o nada le importaba porque era suya y de naaadie más, ella lo sabía, Suki lo sabía y también la marcaba, pero con más cuidado porque sentía que su piel era oro y que no podía hacerle nada a esa preciosa piel.

—Mmmm…—Suspiraba la chica y a veces gemía cuando la Mano de Asami pasaba por partes privadas.

Y la chica se calentó tanto que se puso atrás de ella, la hizo que levantase el trasero pero dejando su cara y pecho sobre la cama, como de rodillas. Tomó los costados de su cintura.

—No te enteras de lo mojada que estoy por esta vista…—Y con solo decir eso comenzó a ver la humedad aparecer en la entrepierna ajena. Así que mordió su labio y no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a besar alrededor de esa zona, alimentando la humedad del sexo de Suki.

Así la guerrera suspiraba de placer cuando pasó a sus muslos internos y apretaba con sus manos sus piernas, dios santo.

Así terminó con la boca sobre ese sitió que rogaba atención porque Suki le pidió que dejara de jugar. También separó los labios de la chica y lamió recto de comienzo a fin del sexo húmedo de la chica, haciendo que gimiera, también se quedó estacionada en su clítoris por mucho tiempo, y con el tiempo se puso a penetrarle con los dedos, primero uno y luego aumentó hasta llegar a tres.

Lo que pasaba era que aunque no era virgen seguía sintiendo como si fuera la primera vez, por lo que le dolía al comienzo pero luego se fundía con placer y de placer a mucha excitación y la hacía acercarse a llegar.

—A-Asami….dios Asami, me vengo—Le advirtió la otra chica con los ojos cerrados para sentir y sus manos rasgando las sábanas de la fuerza que aplicaba.

La otra asintió y la penetró más y más rápido.

—Hazlo, vente en mí—Y con eso le hizo gemir su nombre y llegó.

Terminó y la manchó entera, así que simplemente lamió sus labios para limpiarse, amaba tanto su sabor que no le importó que pasara todo por su garganta.

La otra respiró con dificultad y se acostó entera.

Asami se acostó enseguida encima de ella mientras le ayudaba a bajar, porque aun temblaba violentamente y la sentía retorcerse por debajo de ella, así que con caricias allí abajo y besos lánguidos por todas partes la otra sonrió, lentamente comenzaba a tranquilizarle.

Pero Suki no pararía allí, así que pasó una mano entre la estrecha separación de sus piernas. La otra las abrió para cederle espacio y cuando lo hizo la mano sin prólogos innecesarios la comenzó a tocar allí, estaba tan excitada, su clítoris tan necesitado y listo para ella que casi se muere al sentirla, de placer claro.

Y Asami gemía y gemía. Quería tenerla encima, pero Suki parecía muy cómoda así, por lo que no le importó tenerla así.

Las cosas se pusieron más y más fuertes, porque simplemente estaba muy mojada y excitada por haberle tocado y sentido cada contracción de su interior más los gemidos.

Simplemente tocando se sentía llegar.

Así que llegó muy rápido, haciendo que la otra se sorprendiera.

Y así ambas ya habían llegado, y la otra lentamente acarició allí para bajarle las ganas, para luego voltear y ponerse encima, y chupar la excitación.

—Te amo—Le dijo la chica

—Yo igual

Así cuando se levantó, dejando a Suki acostada, de espaldas, desnuda, y destapada, la chica se fue a traerles algo para tomar.

Al volver Suki se le plató en frente y se puso de rodillas.

La otra le miró sin entender qué hacía.

Hasta que comenzó a hablar.

—Dios santo

—Sí…Asami Sato, querrías ser mi futura esposa, seré tu Suki Sato si tu quieres—Así terminó de hablar y Asami la atacó a besos, y sin importarle que el piso estaba tan frío y la chica se estremeciera, la hizo caer y se besaron y la llenó de besos.

Y no había comprado anillos sino que le dio un colgante de cuando se conocieron.


End file.
